


All of Me

by leavesofautumn



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Beach Sex, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, Nightmares, OTP Feels, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesofautumn/pseuds/leavesofautumn
Summary: Hayden and Kairah return to Indonesia a year after the fall of Eros.
Relationships: Hayden Young/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 2





	All of Me

Kai awoke disoriented from her afternoon nap, slowly blinking away sleep from her eyes. She looked around, brows furrowing. How had she ended up back at the beach house? Last thing she knew she’d been down by the shore, reading a book. Had she dozed off?

She stood groggily, stretching her arms up over her head and arching her back. The tension in her shoulders released with a satisfying _pop_ as she glanced about the master suite, noticing the nearby window had been left ajar. She approached it with contentment, hands coming to rest on the sill as she took in the salty scent of the sea and the gentle sound of crying gulls in the distance. Outside the sun was already beginning its descent, thick bands of pink unfurling and stretching across the horizon.

“Hayden?”

She called out for him as she walked through the living room into the kitchen. A bashful smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she spotted the scattered remnants of their card game from the night before, still splayed out across the table - just as they’d left it.

They had been playing first to five hundred in gin, and Kai certainly hadn’t expected to lose. After all, she was used to playing with Nadia, who had a terrible poker face. Hayden, on the other hand, had been completely stoic throughout the entire tournament, no expression whatsoever as he’d picked up card after card. When she’d finally tossed her last three kings down she’d felt triumphant, so sure of herself. A moment later though he’d grinned ear to ear, fanning out three aces.

_“Well, well, well,”_ she’d sighed dramatically, _“I suppose I’ll have to concede defeat. It appears I’ve finally met my _match_.”_

Hayden had tried his damnedest, but hadn’t been able to avoid cracking up over her sorry excuse for a pun. She’d been laughing as well…that is, until he’d decided to stand abruptly, hoisting her up onto the edge of the table with nothing short of inhuman speed, a firm hand gripping either side of her waist. Then she’d found herself completely speechless, staring up at his mischievous smirk with anticipation as his knee slid between her legs.

_“That you have, Miss Park…and now he’s going to claim his prize.”_

Kai cleaned up the mess, setting it aside - and that’s when she noticed something out of place in the room, something that hadn't been there the night before: a thin white box on the nearby counter, propped up neatly against the side of the refrigerator. A small note had been taped to it. She recognized Hayden’s neat script immediately.

_Meet me down by the cove. Wear this._  
_Hayden_

Kai paused, picking up the box with a suspicious smile and giving it a hardy shake. It barely made a sound, though it was oddly heavy. She lifted the lid to reveal the floor-length gown she’d worn to the opera house last year. It had been freshly dry-cleaned, and as she ran a hand over the soft satin material she recalled her and Hayden's brazen behavior that evening after the show when they’d snuck backstage. If memory served, that had been the very first time they’d ever-

She blushed sheepishly, folding the dress over her arm as she made her way back to the master bath to change. She showered quickly, careful not to get her hair wet as she erased all traces of residue sunscreen from her skin, then pulled the dress on over her head, smoothing it over her hips and watching as it fell to the tops of her feet. It was much longer without heels on, she realized.

She wasn’t sure what Hayden had planned, but it seemed like a necklace was in order? She fastened a string of faux pearls behind her neck, dashed some perfume, and applied light mascara - not bothering to stop and pull on her shoes before dashing out the front door. She picked up the hem of her dress and trotted happily down the wooden steps of the beach house, heart hammering in her chest, feeling like a magical sea nymph about to go on an adventure.

The sand was cool and squishy beneath her feet as she walked along the shoreline. She re-traced their steps from what seemed like a lifetime ago as she headed towards the cove, vaguely recalling a night spent by a bonfire with all of their friends gathered around telling spooky stories and laughing together. It had been one of the most carefree times during their brief stint on the run, a night to this day that she had never wholly forgotten.

In the near distance she could see the cliffs and the edges of the cove coming into view. She could also...hear music? Curious...yes, that was definitely music - much more discernible as she turned the corner towards the more private sector of the beach.

Honestly, what on Earth was Hayden up?

And then she saw it...the most perfectly laid out scene, right before her eyes. It was almost too serene to disturb. She stood there in stunned reverence a moment, silently hanging back in order to take it all in.

The large rocks scattered throughout the hidden oasis had been covered with an array of white pillar candles. Their flickering lights reminded Kai strongly of a mishap she and Hayden had once had with fairy lights. She smiled fondly as the memory stirred and tugged at her heartstrings, her eyes falling to the middle of the arrangement where a large woolen blanket had been spread out over the sand. An open wicker basket and various food dishes had been neatly arranged into two place settings, and a little table nestled to the side had two crystal glasses, a bottle of wine, and a small bluetooth speaker perched upon it. The speaker was playing an instrumental playlist from Hayden’s phone, which transitioned into a gentle, hopeful melody as she stood there in utter bewilderment of his grand gesture.

Off to the side was Hayden himself, looking rather dashing in his favorite formal attire. He had his navy waistcoat on, the one they’d bought together on their very first date after he’d gotten soaked to the bone shielding her from a sudden rainstorm. She admired the way it hugged his figure, and with his crisp white sleeves rolled up to his elbows he was indeed a handsome sight to behold. A romantic in every way, he was casually leaning with his back against a large stone, one long leg bent and the other lazily extended across the beach, an open book resting on his thigh.

She bit her lower lip, fighting back a smile as she watched his expression twist in amusement in regards to whatever it was he was reading. It was endearing to her, getting glimpses here and there of his more private mannerisms. It made him seem all the more real to her. She knew there were people out in the world who would probably never see her lover as anything more than a science experiment, but to her he had always been a true and genuine person. Always and simply Hayden…and in little moments like these, he seemed downright human.

She took a few steps forward, her shadow crossing his view. He immediately set his book aside, standing up and dusting himself off before approaching her. He paused as he looked her up and down, the adoration in his eyes so intense that she nearly melted into a puddle right there where she stood. She could never quite explain why those looks of his affected her so. But she knew exactly how they made her feel.

They rocked her to her very core.

"Hey you,” he said softly, stepping forward to brush a stray curl away from her face. He tucked it behind her ear with a gentle swipe of his fingers.

She tried her best to stay collected, to not get emotional, but it was hard not to. This was all just so overwhelming - in the most perfect of ways.

“Hayden, it's so beautiful…” she murmured, gesturing around the cove.

She looked up at him, feeling so very full of love, and saw that same fond look reflected in his eyes.

“Almost as beautiful as you,” he said softly, fingertips gliding down her sides and coming to rest on her hips. “I’d almost forgotten the way you looked in this dress. You haven’t worn it since…”

“The opera,” she said with a knowing smile, noticing the way a blush appeared on his cheeks, “I was thinking the same thing earlier.”

“What a night that was,” he said wistfully, his hand reaching for hers. He raised it above her head and slowly turned her in a circle, as if drinking in every inch of her. “Just look at you. You’re positively-”

“Indescribable?” she teased, placing a hand on his chest as she came face to face with him again.

He laughed wholeheartedly, kissing her gently before touching his forehead to hers.

“I would've gone with something more distinguishable, like _radiant_. But you’re right, of course…that’s simply not enough.”

He reached down and squeezed her hands in his before letting them fall. His light touch fell to her lower back as he helped guide her down to a seated position on the blanket.

“So...you cooked?” she asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

Excitement filled her senses as he took the lids off the two bowls in front of them, a delectable scent filling the air. She hadn't realized before how hungry she was.

“I _did_,” he boasted proudly, “I got the recipe from an online pin-board. It’s a chilled lamb and vegetable pasta salad.”

“Wow, look at you, fancy man. Steve would be so proud,” Kai said, taking her portion from his outreached hand.

She brought a forkful of the colorful dish to her mouth and moaned as bursts of flavor hit her tongue.

“I’ll take _that_ as a compliment,” Hayden said with an amused smile, reaching over to grab the wine bottle off the table.

She watched as he popped the cork and poured what appeared to be a rather expensive Pinot Noir. She set aside her bowl and took the glass he offered her.

He raised his own towards the sky. “Now then - what shall we toast to, my dear?”

Kai thought long and hard before simply settling on the entire reason they’d returned to Indonesia in the first place.

“To us,” she said in earnest, raising her glass to mirror his, “To our health and happiness on our one year anniversary.”

“To us,” Hayden echoed, clinking his glass against hers.

They drank and ate their fill over the course of the following hour, laughing as they reflected back over their time spent together in light-hearted reminiscence, continuing to toast at random intervals as they allowed themselves to further relax and settle into the evening.

“Oh, here's one - to Gina’s Diner, and to the best damn pancakes I’ve ever eaten!” Kai declared, taking another sip with a giggle.

“I'll admit, that's a good one. But how about...to horseback rides at sunset?” Hayden countered, eyeing her with a sudden look of longing, “…and of course, boat rides at midnight.”

Kai reached over to a well laid-out tray of fruit, selecting and dipping a strawberry into a whipped spread. She held it out to Hayden and watched as he took a savory bite.

“Are we toasting to _those_ sort of nights now? Because if so - to ice cream sundaes and train rides,” she murmured, slightly distracted by the way his teeth gently grazed her fingers.

He looked up at her devilishly before hooking an arm around her waist and tugging her forward. She slid against his body seamlessly, her back curving into an arch as he leaned overtop of her and captured a deep kiss that tasted of pure sugar.

“Not to mention the underside of that bridge in Paris,” he whispered in a quiet, ragged voice, seemingly taken with the memory.

Languid kisses peppered down her neck and throat before he laughed and drew back once more, turning to reach for the bottle of wine.

Kai was thoughtful for a moment as she watched him refill his glass. She reached for her own and swirled it around, observing the way the wine's rich crimson legs slid down the inner walls of the crystal in dark, almost ominous streaks.

“To Eros…” she said pensively, staring down at the blanket by her leg. A loose thread caught her eye and she picked at it with her free hand. “Even with everything they did to us…I suppose I’ll always be grateful on some level that they brought you into my life. I have to give them that much.”

Hayden reached forward, catching her hand in his, threading his fingers through hers and gripping it tightly.

“To Eros then,” he whispered.

They both took a sip. A somber moment passed before Hayden smiled sheepishly, attempting to break the growing tension as he leaned over to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“Speaking of Eros, can I ask you something about…well, about your interview with them?”

She shifted to side-eye him, genuinely curious but also suddenly nervous as to what he wanted to know.

“Shoot.”

He bit his lip, playing with her fingers.

“So...you and I once vaguely discussed what we were looking for when we first went to them looking for a match. But I’ve always wondered, did you put down anything…specific while you were there?”

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean.”

“Steve and I were discussing his baking last time he came over. Apparently, Nadia put down at Eros that she was looking for someone who cooks. Therefore, it was programmed into Steve when he was set up as her match. I guess I was just wondering if any of my talents are things you…requested. I’m not sure how the real interviews go, remember? Since obviously I only _think_ I went to mine.”

Kai laughed awkwardly, taking a big swig of wine before clearing her throat. “Well let’s see..basically, at the start of our interviews we were each given a test to determine what broad personality type we best matched up with, and I got _Scholar_. You know, brainy types, and-”

Hayden laughed, choking on his wine as he held up a single finger to pause her.

“Wait a minute, you mean to tell me _you’re_ the reason behind my fake Stanford degree in astronautical engineering? That I can build freakin' _spacecraft_ from scratch all because you took a quiz saying you like smart guys? My God, that’s rich.”

Kai bit her bit, nodding sheepishly. “I may have also told them I was looking for an animal lover?”

Realization dawned on Hayden’s face. “No way…Dipper?”

“Yeah...probably my doing. Sloane adopted him under your name, after all. But hey, you can’t give me shit for that one. You love that dog.”

Hayden smiled fondly. “I really do. She’s the best dog in the whole wide world.”

Kai sighed. “Looking back, I’m sorry I put so many things down on my application. I thought I was broadening my chances of finding someone, not checking off a list of things for them to shove into your head."

“I wonder if you’re also the reason behind my many language skills. I mean, Steve barely speaks English half the time...and yet I don’t even need subtitles to watch the soaps Damien and I follow.”

She could hear the humor slowly fading from his voice as he spoke. His gaze drifted out over the water, as if he were suddenly questioning all sorts of things.

“Hayden?”

He snapped his attention back to her, shaking his head.

“Sorry, maybe I shouldn’t have asked. You know how I get. Sometimes I dwell far too much and certainly much too often about what makes me…well, _me_.” He took a drink. “I’ll stop now, I promise. I don’t want to delve too deep into all of this and ruin our evening.”

“Baby, you know you can always talk to me when it comes to this kind of stuff. Regardless of the setting.” She paused to study his expression. “I know things like this tend to eat at you if you don’t.”

He set his glass down, leisurely pulling her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as they both faced the ocean. The sky above the waterline was littered with bursts of copper and ruby splashes as the sun dipped even deeper into the horizon. Hayden kissed the top of her head softly, a smile creeping back into his voice.

“The thing is, I know I’m being ridiculous. I know I shouldn’t complain about being _accomplished_ of all things.” She felt the gentle rumble of laughter from his chest. He turned slightly, his cheek resting atop her head. “I mean, I learned to pilot a helicopter in what - fifteen minutes? I can’t even imagine how many hours of training that would've taken without Sloane’s coding. Probably _years_.”

Kai drifted her fingers across the sleeve on his bicep, toying with the stiff fabric of his shirt as she spoke softly. “I still remember that night like it was yesterday. You were incredible - the hero who saved all of our lives. I don’t know what would have happened to us if we hadn't been able to pull off that escape.” She turned in his arms, placing her hands on his chest. “You know, looking back, it seems you’ve saved my life more times than I can count. I’d go as far as to say it’s only because of you that I’m still here.” Her hand drifted down to his stomach, over where she knew his silicone skin was still discolored from melted burn scars. “For Christ’s sake, we’d barely been dating a month when you took that taser for me. There was no way of knowing beforehand whether or not that shot would kill you. Yet you didn’t even hesitate. You just…saved me.”

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. “And I would do it all over again, Kairah. Never doubt that. Whatever may come our way, I promise I'll _always_ be there to save you."

She kissed him again.

“Mmm...I like the sound of always,” she whispered against his lips.

He took her hands in his, pulling her up with him as he stood.

“On _that_ note, I say enough with the doom and gloom.” He reached down to turn up the music a few notches. “After all, it’d be criminal of me not to ask you for a dance when you're dressed so fittingly for the occasion."

He reached forward and placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her in slow circles across the warm sand. She was slightly tipsy from the wine, and the swaying motions made her feel as though she were floating on a cloud. In his arms, she felt as though Heaven itself were within her reach.

“To many more moments like this,” she said breathlessly as he spun her one final time, grinning as he pulled her close, the sounds of violins echoing throughout the nearby cave. She gently touched her fingers to his lips. “To coming home every night to this wonderful smile…” She moved to hold his cheek in her palm. “…this face…” Her other hand slid to his chest as she smiled brightly up at him. "...and this heart."

He placed his hand overtop hers, squeezing it gently.

“I’m yours, Kai...every part of me.”

“As I’m yours,” she said sweetly.

Hayden slowly took a step back from her then, a contemplative look etched into his features. He seemed to be struggling with his thoughts, with the need to say or do something. Sometimes when he calculated outcomes to a scenario in his head his brow would furrow, just as it was now. It was an android thing, and she'd come to know this look all too well. She felt a spike of anxiety within her chest.

“Hayden, what’s wrong?”

His demeanor changed quite suddenly, a broad grin stretching across his face.

“Nothing! Nothing at all," he quickly assured her, "It’s just that…well, I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment today to ask you something, and now it seems that I’ve run into a problem.” He reached forward to take both her hands is his, squeezing them with a gentle pressure as he shook his head. “Because you see, with you, _every_ moment is perfect. I’ve had so many opportunities tonight, so many windows, and by now I _know_ I’m just stalling…” He took a deep breath, centering himself before locking eyes with her. “So here goes everything I suppose, because I’m tired of waiting - and honestly, right here, right now, I swear I’ve never loved you more.”

He swallowed hard, eyes growing soft. She waited patiently as he gathered the words he wanted to say. Her heartbeat raced in anticipation.

Finally, he spoke.

“Kai, I meant it when I said always. I meant it when I said I want to be there for you. To take care of you and cherish you for the rest of our lives together. You’re everything to me - the sun and moon and all the stars combined. My perfect match in everything and anything I’ve ever set out to do. You’ve never looked at me as anything less than a man, and you make me feel more connected to my humanity than I ever thought possible. I am honestly and without a doubt only the person I am today because of your love and encouragement.” He paused, taking in a shaky breath, steeling his nerves. "And now I want to return that kindness - to give back to you all you’ve ever given me. I want to shoulder every last burden that ever comes your way - to tend to you when you’re sick, and celebrate you in health. But also, most importantly and most adamantly - love you _fiercely..._up until your very last breath falls from your lips.”

He slowly sank to one knee then, letting go of her hands to reach into his pocket. Kai felt her breath catch. Her throat was tight as her eyes began to water and blur the edges of her vision. He popped open a little black box, holding it out for her to see. A simple yet elegant ring glistened in the last few golden rays of sunlight.

“Miss Park, will you marry me?” he asked quietly, looking up at her with all the vulnerability of the world in his eyes.

She was nodding before he’d even finished his proposal, tears streaming down her face over a smile she simply couldn’t contain. She fell to her knees in front of him only a second before diving forward into his arms, overwrought with happiness. A quiet yes was all she could manage to speak, but she was sure he’d heard it, because all of a sudden he was holding as if he would never let her go again, as if she was the very anchor that held his ship to shore.

She turned to kiss him, passion overtaking her as she took his face sloppily in either one of her hands and crushed her lips against his. They kissed with a slow but hungry tenderness, and when she finally pulled away he took her hand in his, slipping the diamond over her finger and pressing a kiss to her palm. She stared down at the ring in awe, half in disbelief and half in wonderment as it glittered in the candlelight.

“Just look at you,” he said tenderly, laughing as he reached forward and wiped her tears away with a stroke of his thumb, “I broke you. You're short-circuiting, and here I thought only _I_ could do that.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, sniffling, “I’m just so happy. I don’t mean to be-”

He moved to cradle her face, the both of them facing one another on their knees. “Hey now, none of that. You should know that I _never_ want to hear you apologize for something as pure as _feeling_. It is, after all, what makes you human.”

“It’s just…” She swallowed hard. “I never knew - that is, I never _imagined_ in my wildest dreams to one day find a love like this. That love could even _be_ like this. My heart is just so…full?”

It was a lame explanation to all the emotions swirling around inside of her, but Hayden chuckled nonetheless, leaning forward to kiss her, lingering just a hair away from her lips in the aftermath.

“I love you,” he whispered, so simple and true.

Those words sank deep inside of Kai, spreading a pleasant warmth throughout her lower belly. She glanced up, a fire in her eyes that she knew he recognized.

“Show me just how much,” she whispered hoarsely, reaching out blindly for him as the sun disappeared, encasing them in starlit darkness. Her fingers hooked the base of his waistcoat and drew him in closer. She felt his muscles retract in response. “Touch me.”

She didn’t need to ask him twice. His lips came crashing into hers, soft and rough and wild all at once. His hands roamed down her body as his mouth explored hers, squeezing and kneading her heated skin through the thin satin fabric of her gown. Her head swam with pleasure, tilting back as his kisses slid with an inhumanly smooth languidness down the side of her throat and across her collarbone. Her own human fingers fumbled, clumsily shoving his waistcoat up and over his broad shoulders.

He paused to pull back and stare at her one long moment, intense eyes locking with hers as he slipped one finger beneath the left strap of her dress. He slowly dragged it down over her shoulder, leaning over to press a tender kiss against that freshly bared skin, making her breath catch as he further exposed her. He lifted her freed breast, kneading it expertly in his large palm - and that was all it took to make her ache for more. Her hips drew up of their own accord, grinding against him as his teeth pulled gently against her tender flesh, his tongue swirling around her taunt, brown peak.

“Hayden, I want…”

His grin was wicked as he leaned up to capture her mouth with his, tongue caressing hers. He lowered her back against the blanket and began slowly hiking up her dress with both hands, the slippery material tickling and teasing her skin as it slowly slid upwards.

“I know _exactly_ what you want,” he whispered smugly, nipping at her lower lip. “It is, after all, one of my many, _many_ talents.”

He pushed her legs apart, settling himself between them. His hands slid up her calves with a maddening slowness, fingers light yet firm in their exploration of the most sensitive parts of her body. He tilted his face against her skin, teasing the inside of her thighs with small kisses and nibbles. She groaned in response, squirming, toes curling in the sand.

He finished sliding her dress up over her hips, pausing a moment to glance up at her blushing face as he noticed her absence of panties.

“You naughty, naughty girl,” he said teasingly, fingers reaching up to graze her slit. “So _presumptuous_.”

She moaned as he pressed his thumb down in tight circles exactly where she’d been craving it. Her back arched.

“Hayden...”

He bent back down, breath warm against her intimate heat. “God, I love it when you say my name. Say it again. Louder this time.”

He took his hand away, replacing it with his mouth. Kai’s hands gripped at his shoulders, nailed digging in.

_“Hayden!”_

“Mmm…just like that,” he whispered, “Music to my ears.”

He teased her relentlessly then, no more words as he brought her to the brink multiple times with his hands and mouth, only to pull away at the very last second each and every time she felt herself begin to tilt over that blessed edge. She was panting hard after a few moments of such sweet, delectable torture, growing hot and uncomfortable, impatient hands twisting into his hair.

_“Please,”_ she moaned in frustration, “Please, I don't think I can take much more...”

In response to that she felt two fingers slip inside of her.

“Oh, I think you can.”

She whimpered, feeling him caress her from the inside out, fingers and tongue working together in sudden, quick strokes. At last he finally allowed her to reach her crescendo, waves of pleasure rolling over her in bursts of light that were damn near blinding. A thousand stars filled her vision, bright and beautiful, some belonging to her and some to the night sky above as she gasped heavily, wrung out completely.

“Don't get too comfortable. As the future Mrs. Young, you should know by now that I’m nowhere _near_ done with you,” she heard Hayden warn as she came back down from her high.

He had sat back on his knees once more, hands coming up to the collar of his shirt. She watched him with greedy eyes as he began to strip for her, deft fingers slowly popping each button singularly out of place. One. By. One.

She knew on some level that this little show was also his way of giving her a moment to breathe, and for that she was grateful. She felt as though she had just run for miles. Yet her eyes remained locked on his body, ever hungry for more as he continued to bare it. Heaven help her, she would _never_ get enough of this man. His touch was downright addicting.

“You’re insatiable,” he said with a sly smile, watching her as she studied him.

“Only for you,” she replied in a sultry voice, slowly raising to her feet and backing away from him.

She knew he liked this part just as much as she did. And so, with her dress still half-off and the sea breeze sifting through her wild hair, she stood there before him.

What an image she must’ve looked like from where he sat. A siren of the sea, come to claim his very soul.

He rose to his feet in reflection, letting his shirt fall off and hit the sand behind him. Then he paused, watching her reach up slowly, curling and twisting the other strap of her dress with her newly adorned ring finger.

“See something you like?” she teased, sliding it down just a few inches to expose a fresh peep of dark skin.

He reached down to undo his pants, eyes never leaving hers. She bit her lower lip, taking in _just_ how much he liked what he saw.

“Mmm...seems two can play your little game, Mr. Young,” she said with a coy smile.

She pushed the strap completely down, letting the satin dress pool at her feet as she stepped out of it. She sauntered up to him, trailing a hand lightly over his shoulder as she circled him like a vulture sizing up its prey.

He turned to face her, catching her by the arm and pulling her flush against his body. He was warm to the touch, his arousal pressed up against her belly.

“I can only be _so_ patient, Kai,” he said in a gruff voice that sent thrills down her spine.

“Mmm, you know I love it when you talk like that,” she said, arching against him seductively. “Go on, then. We’ll do this _your_ way. Tell me...how do you want me?”

He didn’t hesitate to speak. “On your knees.”

Kai grinned wickedly, letting her nails drift lightly down his chest and over his abdomen as she lowered herself to the cool sand below. She reached for him, looking up to see his eyes flutter close as she took his cock in her hand. He reached blindly for her then, a firm grip twisting into the back of her hair that anchored her in place. A soft moan escaped his lips, encouraging her to proceed.

She leaned forward and teased him gently, her tongue swiping the length of him. At that, his other hand fell to her shoulder, steadying his balance.

_“Fuck, Kai.”_

The vulgar way he spoke her name aroused her to no end. She took him into her mouth eagerly, desperate to make him say it again. After a few moments more though he carefully pulled her away, looking down at her with a burning hunger in his eyes that caused a shiver to creep up her spine.

“I need you now,” he said firmly, not waiting for her to reply as he reached down to take hold of either side of her hips.

He lifted her swiftly, as if she weighed no more than a bird, holding her firmly in place as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Oh, how she loved to be held like this. To see him embrace the strength he liked to pretend he didn't possess. He could be so powerful when he let himself go; it was terrifying…as well as electrifying; simply knowing what he was, the fact that he could crush her in his grasp as easily as a flower - it aroused her in the sickest and most thrilling of ways.

He looked up, capturing her gaze as he slowly lowered her onto his shaft. Her breath hitched in her throat, her head tipping back in nothing short of pure, unfiltered pleasure as he filled her completely.

_This._ This was a feeling she would never tire of. Being held in his arms, their bodies intertwined, him moving inside of her as they danced a secret tango only they two knew the steps to.

He held the base of her thighs, moving her up and down as she ground against him shamelessly, arms looped around his neck, fingers tangling in his crisp black hair as she let herself be carried away with each sudden rush of ecstasy he jolted straight up through her core.

He leaned forward, teasing her breasts with his tongue, his teeth, his lips; moving faster and faster beneath her. Her grip on him was loosening as she came closer and closer to release, feeling him sink deeper and harder inside of her with each masterful thrust.

When she came the second time she clutched at his shoulders with her nails, crying out as a wave crashed in the distance against the side of a boulder. He held her tightly, steadying her in place, not showing a single moment of mercy in his pace until finally joining her a moment later, his groans of pleasure almost animalistic as he gripped her close and pressed his forehead into her chest. He rocked her there, slow and steady until the very last spasm was rung from his body, the two of them both fully sated and breathless.

Kai was completely undone as he slowly lowered her back down to the ground. Her feet had barely touched the sand when her knees began to wobble. He laughed, placing a strong hand on either of her forearms to steady her.

“Easy now. I’ve got you,” he said, helping her lower herself down across the blanket once more.

He moved the rest of their dishes and the wicker basket aside and stretched out beside her, his hand reaching for hers in the familiar and comfortable way it always did after sex. She laced their fingers together, staring up into the night sky, feeling completely and utterly content.

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” she whispered after a moment of quiet reflection, taking in all the sight of the endless stars glittering above them.

In New York, they never saw the night sky this way. The city lights always drowned them out.

“Are you fishing for a compliment, my dear? Would you have me fight the very stars themselves?” Hayden teased, turning on his side to stroke her arm as he stared down at her. "Because I will. I'll tell each and every last one of them that they can't possibly _begin_ to even compare to a beauty such as yours...if that's what my beloved heart desires."

She gave him a knowing smile, blushing as she nuzzled against his chest. He propped an arm behind his head, finally gazing upwards.

“You’re right though…it really is something,” he said in awe.

“It makes me feel small,” Kai admitted.

Hayden laughed, elbowing her ribs. “You _are_ small.” She gave him a playful slap and he smiled. “Ooo, so fierce. Look at me, I’m trembling.”

She stretched lazily into his side, pressing up against him so that every curve of her body was flush against his, like a puzzle piece finally falling into place with it's matching twin.

“Mmm…me too.”

She heard him sigh against the top of her head as he kissed her hair and cuddled her closer. Warm in his arms, she attempted to stifle a yawn as a sudden wave of exhaustion passed over her.

“Are you ready to go back to the house?” he asked quietly.

She closed her eyes, listening to the lullaby of his artificial heart as it beat against her ear. It was so very different from her own, and had always fascinated her. Instead of a two-beat sound, it was just one single, evenly paced _thump. _It was like listening to a soothing metronome, and she absolutely adored it, if only for the fact that it was unique…just like him.

“Not just yet…” she murmured sleepily, scooting closer, “I want to stay a little longer…right here, in this moment.”

“Whatever you wish, Kai. All my moments are yours,” she heard him say softly as she drifted off into the most peaceful slumber of her life.

~)x(-

Hayden wiggled out from underneath Kai, turning her onto her side and folding the rest of the blanket overtop her. He bent over to kiss her bare shoulder lightly, drinking in the sight of her sculpted face bathed in the white glow of island moonlight. Sometimes he wasn’t quite sure how someone so perfect could be real. There were times he was half convinced that she was _his_ Match, not the other way around. Because how else could she manage to be so stunningly beautiful?

But she wasn’t a creation of Eros. She was human, and most importantly, all his. Nothing they could ever take away from him now.

He smiled to himself, standing up to stretch before fumbling back into his clothes in the darkness. By now all the candles had burned out, leaving behind nothing more than curling trails of smoke that stretched upwards towards the blackened sky.

He glanced over at Kai’s sleeping form as he reached for her dress, folding it over his arm. She looked so precious in her sleep. So full of innocence. One would never guess just how much hardship she’d endured over the past year. Just how much she’d survived. She was his little warrior, and had fought with blood and fire to keep him and everyone else they loved safe and sound, even in times when it felt as though the entire world were splitting apart at the seams.

Which was why she'd earned the right to finally be happy, the right to finally rest and be cared for. He would spend the rest of her mortal life showing her just how much he cherished her. How much he appreciated her and all she’d ever given him.

After the fall of Rowan and his plots, Hayden had felt the need to place distance between them, to seek out closure, and even though that had silently wounded Kai she’d stayed right by his side every step of the way, diligently helping him in his quest to rediscover himself and grow into his very own person - a person free at last from the clutches of Eros.

Yet somehow they’d never grown too far apart, even as parts of him evolved and changed right before her eyes. If anything, it had brought them all the more closer in the end, giving them the chance to fall in love all over again.

He scooped her up effortlessly, cradling the bundle of wool and woman against his chest. She stiffened at the sudden contact, eyes bursting open wide in frantic panic as a frightened gasp escaped her lips.

He swallowed hard, always hating himself when he startled her like this. After all, she was always so strong and sure of herself when she was conscious - it made it easy to forget sometimes just how vulnerable she could be in her dreams when the nightmares came. She’d developed them later than he and Damien had, yet now it was a somber bond the three of them all shared together.

There were still times in the dead of night when he too awoke suddenly - heart racing, clutching at his stomach or the sides of his head. Some nights were much worse than others, and it was for that very reason that Hayden had snuck from their room and slept on the couch during the first few weeks of them living together.

Because he’d been afraid. Not of reliving the pain of those moments, but of accidentally hurting Kai as he tossed and turned. Yet she’d been adamant, time and time again after she found out, for him to stay by her side…and so he’d stayed.

After that, she was always there for him in times of trouble, and he for her. Together, they became one another’s tethered cords, holding each other taunt in the present whenever the past dared to pull at them.

It was getting better, with time. The nightmares they all had were fewer and far more between…but still there. Still always lurking, bringing out their deepest and darkest fears whenever they least expected them. Even on perfect days such as this one.

“You’re okay. It’s just me,” he soothed, “It’s Hayden. Close your eyes, sweetheart. I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Her eyes drifted shut once more as she mumbled his name in sleepy acknowledgment, twisting her small hands into the fabric of his shirt and burying her face against his chest.

He carried her back to the beach house, careful not to rouse her again as he made his way up the stairs and into the master suite. He tucked her in soundly, half sitting with his hip on the edge of the bed as he reached forward to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face.

“I love you,” he said wistfully, struck by the way the words seemed to catch in his throat. He moved his hand to rest overtop hers, his thumb fiddling with the diamond on her ring. “No matter how long I may live, Kairah...you’ll always have all of me.”

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Playlist:
> 
> Machine - Scott Helman  
Electric Love - Madilyn Bailey  
How Long Will I Love You - Canyon City


End file.
